english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013)
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, known in Japan as Naruto Shippuden: Narutimate Storm 3 (NARUTO-ナルト- 疾風伝 ナルティメットストーム3) is a fighting game in developed by CyberConnect2 and published by Namco-Bandai games. It's based on the Naruto manga by Masashi Kishimoto. It was released on March 5, 2013 in North America and April 18, 2013 in Japan. English Voice Cast *Naruto Uzumaki - Maile Flanagan *Sasuke Uchiha - Yuri Lowenthal *Sakura Haruno - Kate Higgins *Sai - Ben Diskin *Kakashi Hatake - Dave Wittenberg *Yamato - Troy Baker *Shikamaru Nara - Tom Gibis *Ino Yamanaka - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Choji Akimichi - Robbie Rist *Rock Lee - Brian Donovan *Neji Hyuga - Steve Staley *Tenten - Danielle Judovits *Kiba Inuzuka - Kyle Hebert *Hinata Hyuga - Stephanie Sheh *Shino Aburame - Steve Prince *Madara Uchiha - Neil Kaplan *Nine-Tails - Paul St. Peter *The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi - Steve Kramer *The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze - Tony Oliver *Might Guy - Skip Stellrecht *Asuma Sarutobi - Doug Erholtz *Iruka Umino - Quinton Flynn *Shizune - Megan Hollingshead *Shikaku Nara - Jonathan Fahn *Inoichi Yamanaka - Kyle Hebert *Choza Akimichi - Michael Sorich *Aoba Yamashiro - Wally Wingert *Genma Shiranui - Johnny Yong Bosch *Izumo Kamizuki - Richard Cansino *Kotetsu Hagane - Liam O'Brien *Ebisu - Crispin Freeman *Konohamaru - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Teuchi - Patrick Seitz *Ayame - Danielle Judovits *The Fifth Kazekage, Gaara - Liam O'Brien *Temari - Tara Platt *Kankuro - Doug Erholtz *Chiyo - Barbara Goodson *Baki - Sam Riegel *Cee - Vic Mignogna *Darui - Ogie Banks *Mabui - Dorothy Fahn *Ao - Steve Blum *Chojuro - Brian Beacock *Akatsuchi - Kyle Hebert *Kurotsuchi - Laura Bailey *Kitsuchi - Patrick Seitz *Foo - Kirk Thornton *Torune - Grant George *Mifune - Kirk Thornton *Suigetsu Hozuki - Grant George *Karin - Ali Hillis *Jugo - Travis Willingham *Orochimaru - Steve Blum *Kabuto Yakushi - Henry Dittman *Kimimaro - Keith Silverstein *Itachi Uchiha - Crispin Freeman *Kisame Hoshigaki - Kirk Thornton *Deidara - Roger Craig Smith *Sasori - Johnny Yong Bosch *Hidan - Chris Edgerly *Kakuzu - Fred Tatasciore *Tobi - Michael Yurchak *White Zetsu - Travis Willingham *Pain - Troy Baker *Konan - Dorothy Fahn *Nagato - Vic Mignogna *Obito Uchiha - Vic Mignogna *Killer Bee - Catero Colbert *Eight-Tails - Fred Tatasciore *Gamabunta - Michael Sorich *Kushina Uzumaki - Laura Bailey *Zabuza Momochi - Steve Blum *Haku - Susan Dalian *Hanzo - Richard Epcar *Kinkaku - John Eric Bentley *Ginkaku - Keith Silverstein *The Second Mizukage - Jamieson Price *The Second Tsuchikage, Mu - JB Blanc *The Third Raikage - Fred Tatasciore *The Fourth Kazekage - Crispin Freeman *Yugito Nii - Wendee Lee *Yagura - Johnny Yong Bosch *Roushi - Sam Riegel *Han - Patrick Seitz *Utakata - Michael Sinterniklaas *Fuu - Kari Wahlgren *The Fourth Raikage, Ay - Beau Billingslea *The Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *The Third Tsuchikage, Ohnoki - Steve Blum *Danzo Shimura - William Frederick Knight *The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju - Peter Lurie *The Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju - Jamieson Price *The Fifth Hokahe, Tsunade - Debi Mae West *Jiraiya - David Lodge 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Kate Higgins - Tool Shop Staff *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Leaf Ninja Notes *Tobi's voice actor was mistakenly credited as Neil Kaplan who voices The Masked Man but Michael Yurchak still voices Tobi. *Madara Uchiha and The Masked Man both have the same voice actors for both Japanese and English. *Mu's voice actor was mistakenly credited as Wally Wingert when in fact JB Blanc voiced the character. *Roushi's voice actor was mistakenly credited as Chris Edgerly when in fact Sam Riegel voiced the character. *When playing as the character Tobi in the English version he's voiced by Neil Kaplan only in the moment he's awakened. The rest of the lines are voice samples from Nolan North. *Peter Lurie has archive footage as Enma in this game. *Peter Lurie is credited for voicing Kinkaku, but he's voiced by John Eric Bentley in the game. Category:Video Games Category:2013 Video Games